Return from the Dead
by GinnySkywalker
Summary: When people return from the dead, but only from the light side, Harry is reunited with all the people he lost (which is a lot of people.) See what happens as he gets to know everyone he never had a chance to before.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**I guess I don't own Harry Potter by the way I am completely broke**

Harry James potter was sitting at his desk thinking. He was supposed to be doing paperwork but he wasn't. He was absolutely exhausted. Harry had been working overtime as something strange had been happening. All over the country, people had been showing up who were supposed to be dead. He had to check all of them with veritaserum in case they were death eaters in disguise.

Today was supposed to be his day off, as it was the Summer Holidays, but he had been called to work as there had been a rush of ten more people arriving. For each one he had to do a lot of paperwork.

He was waiting for people he knew and loved. So far they had all been people he had never meet. He wanted to see his parent, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred. He wanted to say sorry to them. However many times Ginny, Hermione, Ron or the Weasleys said it wasn't his fault, he still blamed himself for their deaths. He just wanted to see them.

Little did he know, today was his lucky day.

 **A/N I absolutely love this type of fanfiction so I wanted to write one for myself. I may have part** **ly stole the plot of a couple of people so SORRY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

In Godrics Hollow graveyard, two bodies were lying on top of their graves. It was a man and a woman. The man had messy black hair, with hazel eyes and the woman long red hair and bright green eyes. The women sat up. "JAMES!" she shouted.

The man sat up too "LILY!" they hugged.

"Where's Harry?" asked Lily, tears pouring down her face.

"I don't know. Shall we go to our house?"

"Okay" lily replied. They got up and walked out of the graveyard, holding hands. They walked down the lane to where there house was. When they got there they were shocked. In the garden there were four children. The oldest looked about 24, and the youngest 13. There were three boys, two of which looked exactly like James, and a girl, who looked like Lily. Also there was a woman also with red hair. She was shouting at the children, who looked a bit sheepish.

The woman looked up and saw James and Lily. She looked confused for about a second then she gasped. "Kids, yes including you Teddy, go inside. RIGHT NOW!" she shouted when they started to protest. They all slouched inside.

"What is going on" asked James.

"I would try to explain, but I think the Head Auror would do a better job, so I will take you to the ministry."

They went inside, and walked to the fireplace. All three of them flooed to the ministry. When they got there, they went straight to the Auror section, something Ginny looked quite pleased about. They walked to the Head Aurors office, where Ginny just walked straight in, which made James and Lily very surprised.

Inside there was a desk with a mountain of paperwork on it. Sitting at the desk was a man who looked a lot like James. He looked extremely tired. He looked up when Ginny walked in

"Hey Ginny."

"Hey. When I was outside, shouting at the kids because they had turned all of the flowers black and bright red, well, basically, I have two more returnees for you, and well, you'll see." He looked past Ginny and saw his parents standing in the doorway. He gasped, but stayed calm.

"Can you go and get me some more veritaserum, I've run out, and their folders please."

"Sure"

Ginny left, and there was silence for a bit, while James and Lily looked around, and Harry tried to do more paperwork, but he had a couple of tears rolling down his face. Harry started wondering where Ginny was as it shouldn't have taken this long. When she came back, there were an extra 20 people with her.

"Sorry. I ran into Ron on the way. He was coming up your office with them and I offered to take them."

"Who are they all?"

"They claim to be Marlene McKinnon, Lavender Brown, Ted Tonks, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Cedric Diggory, Gideon Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Albus Dumbledore and Nymphadora Tonks"

"DON'T SAY NYMPHADORA"

Harry and Ginny just ignored her. "Fine, but I will probably need more veritaserum. I now have 20 people to question. And tell the kids I will be home late, and I will probably bring a lot more people. Thinking about it, we might need to stay at the manor for a bit, until everyone leaves."

"Okay. I'll go get some more veritaserum and their folders." She left again. Lavender, Ted, Moody, Cedric, Remus, Sirius, Fred, Colin, Albus and Tonks were all smiling at the name plate on the door which, unlike James and Lily, they had noticed. Suddenly there was shouting, getting louder by the moment "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT HOME. IT WAS WAY TOO DANGEROUS. WHAT ABOUT TEDDY."

"Mr Lupin. Mr Lupin. MR LUPIN" he shut up now, but still glaring at Tonks. "I assure you, your son was fine." Right at that moment Ginny came back.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yep. Well there was a little bit of an argument over Teddy, but it's okay now"

"Okay. Well I'm going to go home now. Shall I pack so we can go stay at the manor?"

"That would be great. Pack some extra for everyone here as well"

"Sure" and with that she left

"Okay. Mr. Potter first."

"Okay." James said. All eyes turned to him. None of the new returnees had noticed him and Lily before, all too busy looking at Harry or Remus and Tonks. Now they saw them though. Sirius and Remus started crying, but silently though, as they didn't want anyone to notice.

"Okay. Can we have the reunion after I have checked all of you? You do not want to know how many fakers I've had." Harry put three drops on James' tongue

"Name"

"James Charlus Potter"

"Nickname"

"Prongs"

"Why"

"Because I am a stag animagus"

"Wife"

"Lily Violet Potter"

"Child"

"Harry James Potter"

"Parents"

"Dorea and Charlus Potter"

"Okay" Harry waved his wand and undid the veritaserum "Mr. Tonks next"

"Fine" ted said

Harry put the veritaserum on his tongue "name"

"Edward Tonks"

"Date of birth"

"4th December 1947"

"Wife"

"Andromeda Black"

"Child"

"Nymphadora Tonks" Tonks scowled at her name but didn't say anything.

"When did I first meet you?"

"In 1997, when the order were trying to get you to the burrow and you were attacked by death eaters. I had to fix your ribs teeth and arm, if I remember correctly. Oh and you thought Andy was Bellatrix Lestrange"

Harry waved his wand then signed the piece of paper "Mr. Prewett next"

Fabian walked to the front and Harry put the veritaserum on his tongue

"Name"

"Fabian Prewett"

"Siblings"

"Gideon Prewett and Molly Prewett"

"Date of birth"

"5th January 1979"

"What secret organization were you part of and who was the leader"

"The order of the phoenix and Dumbledore"

"That will do" he lifted the veritaserum just as Gideon stepped forward. Harry gave him some.

"Name"

"Gideon Prewett"

"Siblings"

"Fabian Prewett and Molly Prewett"

"Date of birth"

"5th January 1979"

"Okay, well I'm bored so that is enough" he waved his wand. "Mr. Black next. Name"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Nicknames"

"Padfoot and snuffles"

"Date of birth"

"28th October 1959"

"Friends at school"

"James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew"

"House"

"Gryffindor"

"Done" Sirius walked over to where James was sitting and started talking to him quietly. "Let's go with Mr Weasley next" Fred walked to the front and swallowed the veritaserum "Name"

"Fred Fabian Weasley"

"Parents"

"Molly and Arthur Weasley"

"Siblings"

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley"

"What did you and George give me in my third year and why"

"The Marauders map because you weren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade"

"What did you do to make Ron scared of spiders?"

"I turned his teddy bear into a massive spider when he broke my toy broomstick"

Harry did the counter curse "Mr. Lupin next. Name"

"Remus Lupin"

"Parents"

"Lyall and Hope Lupin"

"Wife"

"Nymphadora Tonks"

"Son"

"Edward Remus Lupin"

"Um… oh I know. What creature sat in the corner of your office the first time I visited your office?"

Remus laughed "a grindylow. Nice question"

"Thanks. Nymphadora next"

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA"

"Okay. Name"

"Nymphadora Lupin"

"Parents"

"Andromeda and Ted Tonks"

"Husban… actually, what is the point in this. Just change your hair colour or something" Tonks changed her hair to green, then black, then yellow then back to her usual bubble-gum pink

Harry lifted the veritaserum. "By the way, Teddy's fine. Miss. Brown now." He gave her the veritaserum "name"

"Lavender Brown"

"Who was your best friend at school?"

"Parvati Patil"

"Who did you go out with in sixth year and what was your nickname for him"

"Ronald Weasley and won-won"

"What was your favourite subject?"

"Divination"

"Okay" Harry said after he had waved his wand "Mr. Creevey next. Name"

"Colin Creevey"

"Brother"

"Dennis Creevey"

"Birthday"

"28th May 1981"

"What is your dad's job?"

"Milkman"

"What happened in your first year?"

"I was petrified"

"That is enough." Harry waved his wand. "Dumbledore next. Name."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"When was the first time we talked outside Hogwarts?"

"When we went to talk to Horace"

"What is your favourite type of jam?"

"Raspberry"

"Okay. Mu- Mrs. Potter next. Name"

"Lily Rose Potter"

"Date of birth"

"30th January 1960"

"Son"

"Harry James Potter"

"Husband"

"James Charlus Potter"

"Okay. That will do. Miss. McKinnon. Name"

"Marlene McKinnon"

"Date of birth"

"7th November 1959"

"House"

"Gryffindor"

"When did you join the Order?"

"1979"

"Okay." He waved his wand. "Mr. Snape next. Oh and I am way too tired to deal with anything so no fighting please" he said looking between Snape, Sirius and James. He gave the veritaserum to Snape who swallowed it. "Name"

"Severus Tobias Snape"

"Date of birth"

"9th January 1960"

"Err… who tried to steal the sword and why was it a complete waste of time"

"Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. It was a waste of time because I had already removed it."

"Right. Moody next. Name"

"Alastor Moody"

"Date of birth"

"27th June 1956"

"Where did you tell me not to put my wand and why"

"You're back pocket because you might lose a buttock"

"Okay." Harry said "Mr. Diggory next" he said softly. Everyone who had been alive during Harrys fourth year looked at him sympathetically. Cedric took the veritaserum. "Name"

"Cedric Amos Diggory"

"Date of birth"

"26th September 1977"

"Parents"

"Amos and Sophie Diggory"

"Who was your date to the yule ball?"

"Cho Chang"

"What did we warn each other about?"

"You warned me about the dragons and I warned you about the egg"

"Okay. That's everyone. I'm going to take you all home now."

 **A\N okay. So it got a bit fast towards the end but I was bored.**

 **I hope you liked it.**


End file.
